Stitching Coraline Creepypasta Files Wikia Wiki
Stitching Coraline Origin Cory was a 12 year old who was loved by her family. She had 3 family members including herself. Soon Her little sister Lazari went missing along with her mother. Cory soon became adopted to 4 family members. They loved her. Her (fake) mother Alice taught her to stitch. Soon she got into the hobby of stitching. One day in the middle of the night Her 17 year old (Fake) brother Adam saw Cory in her, Hunger Form, eating their neighbor right inside the house. He told his family and they soon became abusive keeping her inside the house, always calling her a freak or monster, except her mother. Her (Fake) dad Henry, got addicted with drugs and started beating her. Nora, Cory’s fake sister, Destroyed whatever she had and told her she was hideous. Cory then turned 18 and overheard her dad Henry say they were gonna get rid of her...permanently. Henry then came out and saw that Cory was listening. He smirked and pulled out the knife trying to stab her, She dodged but got a cut diagonally on her neck that it started bleeding. She ran downstairs but tripped and got another cut on her leg from the tip of the staircases. She ran into the garage and stopped and turned around seeing Henry trying slash her, Cory blocked with her right arm getting another cut. Right behind Henry was Adam and Nora laughing intensely. She then hears a voice telling her to Kill them. She sees a chance to run and grab an Axe. She slices Henry's neck in half leaving Adam and Nora Horrified. She turned around with a Satisfaction face. Adam and Nora couldn’t move. Cory walked towards Adam and Sliced his body right open. Nora then bent down begging for forgiveness and said “I’m so sorry!”. Cory stared at Nora and said “Sorry? Sorry isn’t enough…”. Nora asked what Cory was gonna do“oh don’t worry...I will fix u”. Cory then Kills Nora brutally . Cory hears footsteps, when she turned around she said, “Welcome to the party”, And was surprised of who she saw. She saw a tall man, No face, Black suit, White skin, Black tentacles. He said “Follow me.”. He held out his hand and she took it. The tall man and he took her away and she was never seen again, until murder rampage. From that day forward she became known as...Stitching Coraline. The end?? Maybe not….Important articles Appearance Cory has short Brown hair with Black highlights, With a red and VERY dark green striped shirt, Kinda long Short jeans, Dark brown eyes with rhombus shaped pupils, Black Converse, Black Gloves. Since she is a Zalgoid she has also werewolf brown ears and a brown tail with black at the tip of it. she has a black zig-zag (shaped monster mouth) mask. She has Cuts on her neck (diagonally), Left leg, and Right arm that she stitched up. Personality Since Cory was abused she didn't really have any feelings. Until she Killed her Fake family and couldn't find her fake mom, she became, Brutal, Creepy, and Violent. When she met the puppeteer she became even more Aggressive. But when she saw Ticci Toby She started having feelings of love and Obsession towards him. Forms/States Normal Form: When Coraline is in her normal form she can still kill but she can control her actions at times. Beside being around Ticci Toby Hungry Form: Coraline can control of what she does in hungry form so she acts normal until she starts eating a monster, ripping them to pieces making he/she easier to eat. Monster Form: Coraline does look like a demon but she has a full Black wolf tail with small black demonic wolf ears and big Demon Horns. Coraline likes pain but she doesn't like it when she becomes her demonic self. Facts * Stitching Coraline was Created by ShadowWolf1040 * Coraline has a soft spot when she is around Ticci Toby or when somebody brings him up. * She will kill anybody who has harmed Lazari. * Eyeless jack is like a brother to Coraline. * Coraline Became 18 when she killed her parents. * Unlike Lazari, Cory can actually see other colors. * Coraline Loves and is Obsessed with Ticci Toby. * Coralines Inner Demon is Corian. * When Coraline Kills her victims she chops them in sections then Stitches them right back, leaving them with a stitched up smile. Category:Browse